creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creatures Wikia Homepage
Perhaps breed pages should be seperated by game? bd_ 17:58, 30 Dec 2004 (PST) :If you click on the breed list, they are sorted by game in sections. They don't need to be sorted on the front page, and I'm still trying to get people to use categories. --Sgeo 18:02, 30 Dec 2004 (PST) Where do I report a bug? Searching for "log" at the following url: http://creatures.wikicities.com/index.php/Special:Search?search=log&go=Go Gives: A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: ''SELECT cur_id, cur_namespace, cur_title, cur_text FROM `cur`,`searchindex` WHERE cur_id=si_page AND AND cur_namespace IN (0,9,11) LIMIT 0,20 ''from within function "". MySQL returned error "1064: You have an error in your SQL syntax near 'AND cur_namespace IN (0,9,11) LIMIT 0,20 ' at line 1". bd_ 14:29, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :Report it at MediaZilla. Unfortunatly, you need to sign up and it requires an e-mail address :-(. --Sgeo 14:34, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) ::Hmm, might be more prudent to report it to the link from wikicities actually: wikia bugzilla bd_ 14:51, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :::And now it has been submitted: bug #57 bd_ 14:55, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :Yes, searching for any three letter word appears to cause that error. --Astro 14:40, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) ::I'd point out it seems to happen a bit more often than that. I can make it happen on 1 and 2-character strings as well. ElasticMuffin 15:03, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :::The search should be working again now, but it does only work with words of at least 4 characters. There ought to be a message explaining that rather than the current error messages though. Angela 23:42, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) Also, Project:Copyrights needs to be made, or at least the licensing guidelines stated somewhere. I've worked around it for myself by explicitly licensing my content - see my user page. bd_ 14:47, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :Now set to be licensed under the GFDL. GreenReaper 06:42, 2 Jan 2005 (PST) The left sidebar links to Current Events, though it does not exist - where can this be changed? bd_ 14:55, 31 Dec 2004 (PST) :I've removed this for now by adding a dash at MediaWiki:Currentevents. This can be replaced with "current events" if the link is needed in future. Angela 23:42, 1 Jan 2005 (PST) Advertising Please see wikicities:talk:advertising for news and problems about the ads which were recently added. If they appear at the top of the page, pressing ctrl and F5 should move them to the right place. Angela 22:00, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) Suggestion I suggest you create MediaWiki:Mainpage with only the words "Creatures Wiki:Community Portal" without quotation marks. This will set your main page to the page your main page redirects to. – Jellochuu! 15:16, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :Unfortunately that leads to "Creatures Wiki:Community portal" being in the left hand side, along with "Community portal" on the line below. ;-) :What I *really* should do is to move it to Main_Page, which I will do shortly. GreenReaper 16:48, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) ::I've removed the portal link using MediaWiki:Portal since that page now redirects to the main page which is already in the sidebar. Angela 17:47, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Good call. I'll talk with Sgeo and see if there's anything better to use that link slot for. GreenReaper 18:14, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) Related wikis It may be useful to add a related Wikicities section on this wiki. See Wikicities:Category:Gaming for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikicities:Category:English for other English language Wikicities. Angela 23:43, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :The only moderately related one is Active Worlds. I've put a link to that on the Active Worlds page that we already have. Suggesting any link with Creatures and (say) Pokémon or Neopets is liable to get you toasted in a naven barbecue from regulars of alt.games.creatures. ;-) GreenReaper 09:23, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Maybe I shouldn't mention that NeoPets have listed Creatures at Neopets:Related then. :) Angela 14:56, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Sssh!!! You'll disturb the flamemongers! And yes, I know; I contributed the description (on request :-). GreenReaper 14:59, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) Question... Just wondering how you got links to JRChat and Administrators in the sidebar? – Jellochuu! 13:27, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :Replacing the things that ''should have been there. Have a look at this bug - it describes the possibilities. For example, MediaWiki:Portal here has a - because we are not using it and don't want it to be shown, while MediaWiki:Sitesupport-url has been coerced into a link to Creatures Wiki:JRChat Applet named JRChat by MediaWiki:Sitesupport. GreenReaper 13:57, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Thanks! – Jellochuu! 14:41, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :(note to future readers: MediaWiki:Portal is now used :-) - GreenReaper 15:01, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) :I noticed that on the main page the V in Category view is capitalized, but it is not everywhere else... – Jellochuu! 17:17, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Cache issue. Ctrl+F5 should fix it. GreenReaper 17:35, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) Sorting Why aren't the Games sorted by time? You should at least have Creatures Adventures before Creatures Playground .. leaving it alone in case anyone had a reason, but. Plus it'd probably be nice to link to (the nonexistant, but I should write it) Genetics under "Internals". Can you have a little (scripting) explanation next to the CAOS link? It's the only thing which isn't immediately obvious to someone who has only played Creatures, I think.. plus, "Internals" sounds a bit boring, why not "Workings" or similar? --Fuzzie 03:30, 5 Feb 2005 (PST)